The Next Heir
by Maki-sensei
Summary: Sanosuke was unwillingly born the next heir of the Kuchiki clan.What does this mean? No life.The only person who understands him is Ichigo,who decides to take him to the human world and show him how to be a true heir,his style.Sanosuke experiences new things in the human world, including love.


Always uphold a strong noble posture and keep your emotions everyday and hone your skills for you are the next heir to The Kuchiki clan.

This was what Sanosuke was habictually told as he was growing up. It's always noble this and noble that and no slacking or father,Byakuya, gave him no break, and were you expecting his mother to be the nice one? If only,his mother teaches him how to act like a gentlemen to a lady and other crap like that( you wouldn't image the trouble he would've gotten into if he had said that outloud.)He doesn't understand why must girls be treated with such elagance as if they ruled the he was going to be the next head of the Kuchiki clan, shouldn't they be opening doors for him? He's only twelve, and his childhood was just about up.

Sanosuke stared out the window, yearning to go outside with the other , he was stuck reading about the history of the Kuchiki,Shiba,Shihouen, and other big name laughing and giggling of the children outside made him jealous and distracted him from his , he got up and trudged outside.  
"I'm trying to work, so do you mind keeping the noise down," he said emotionlessly,like his father heard them murmur among themselves,finally, one came forth and this again,not only did he have people older than him bow,kids his age had to bow as he could say anything,they ran off,and he was sure they were talking bad about him. He returned to work,already of the hundred tutors he had were coming in an hour to test him on this ,Sanosuke heard commotion outside again, but this time the voice was slid his door open to see Ichigo and Rukia arguing out in the was one of the people Sanosuke admired the off,  
he's the only he knows that would rebel against his would talk to his father as if he were his brother,which was asking to get your head taken off by Senbonsakura, but he guessed it didn't matter since he defeated his father before.  
Ichigo turned towards him and waved,"Hey little Byakuya! Wanna come and play?Your auntie Rukia is being a real pain in the ass."Sanosuke hated the nickname "little Byakuya".The last thing he wanted was to be a mirror image of his father,which he already was by his aunt,she would react violently to a remark like that,and she did.  
"What did you say? Don't use that kind of language in front it?!"she thought that they were dating at first,because they were always at each other's side and they argued like an old married couple.  
Ichigo ignored her completely,"So wha'd ya say Sano?"  
Every inch of Sanosuke's body wanted to run towards Ichigo,luckily he didn't. His father came around the corner with a look of irratation.  
"Who let this boy into the Kuchiki manor? Ichigo,who said you could disturb my son's studies?" The usual response from a normal soulreaper would be," Please forgive Byakuya-sama. I'll leave right away."  
His,"Who gives a fuck? He studies and trains all day.A few hours of fun ain't gonna hurt him." Byakuya looked like his was going to draw his zanpakuto,thankfully Rukia smacked Ichigo up inside the head and it was all over.

In the end,Ichigo went to the Shiba's house and Rukia and Byakuya left him to his passed his test,no biggie,but there was going to be a children's festival tonight and he wanted to attend had waited the whole year to go to this festival. Mostly because this girl he liked was going to be one of the dancers there,and when he finally told her that he was coming she jumped up in passed his test so his parents should say stood and brushed off his walked slowly to his parents room and stopped at the heard more than two voices in there.  
Properly,he got on his knees and clearly said,"Otou-sama,Okaa-sama," and waited for a reply.  
"Come in,"he heard his mother slid the door open carefully while on his knees and bowed in saw that his grandfather and head captain Yamamoto was in the room."What is it that you want my dear,"said his were obviously in the middle of an important conservation since his mother said "my dear" at the end of the sentence, so he decided to get straight to the thing he didn't want to do was irritate his parents,especially his when it was that time of month even father avoided her.  
"Umm,"Sanosuke cleared his throat," I would like to attend the children's festival tonight if I may." His father gave him that got an uncomfortable feeling that started to slowly creep up his spine.  
"Why do you want to attend such an event? Don't you have sword training this evening?"  
"Yes,but..I wish to postpone training to tomorr-"  
"That's out if the question,"his mother interrupted.  
"Hisana is would put aside training for something like that?"his father added.  
Then,Sanosuke did something he had never surprised him,his parents and head captain Yamamoto;he talked , he seriously talked back.  
"But I want do something for once!" He even raised his voice a instantly wished he hadn't done that,the head captain butted in.  
"Young boy,you dare speak against your parents when they have given their final word?!" Yamamoto demanded,"Byakuya you gonna have to do something about this boy." Sanosuke felt heat. It rushed through his enveloped his entire heat told him to keep talking back."CAN'T I BE A CHILD FOR ONE NIGHT! I wanna feel like I'm twelve, not thirty-seven!"  
"Sanosuke!,"his father boomed,"you dishonor the name of this clan again and I'll make sure you don't see daylight till you're thirty-seven!" Sanosuke felt tears starting to reach the rim of his got up,bowed, and walked out the room,but right before he did he turned and said," I didn't ask to your son.I didn't ask to be the heir of this clan.I'm sorry you couldn't ask for a better son." He ran out the room, didn't know where he was going;he just pushed past people in the soul society using flashstep.

Sanosuke's instincts led him to the Shiba's house, where Ichigo still pouring out of his eyes, he banged on the crazily decorated person he wanted to see the most answered his call.  
"What happened Sano?"Ichigo said with a worried look.  
"I hate it ! I can't take it anymore. Being perfect for my family and the clan is too much!" he wailed.  
"Lets talk about this on the roof,okay?"

"So that's what Sanosuke, you were born with a large burden on your chest no doubt about I don't really agree with way Byakuya does things see, in the human world, we don't have problems like that."  
"You don't?" Sanosuke asked.  
"Nope,and you know what? I'm gonna take you there to make you feel better." 


End file.
